A diffrent view
by heatherpayne98
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it One-shot. Just what i thought shouldve happend when aria and ezra saw each other at the resturant after they told her parents


This is my first fanfiction hope you like it.  
Aria's Pov Ezra and I had just told my parents about us. It has been about two weeks. I am mad at my father for being so hypocrtitical, he did the same thing with Meridith. Well actually what I have with Ezra is diffrent, we love each other what my dad had with Meridith was just attraction or so he claims. We are supposed to go out to dinner to night. Well this should be fun.

Ezra's Pov Me and my friend Hardy were talking and we decided to catch up and help me take my mind off of Aria. We decided that going to dinner would be a good idea. He said that he noticed within the last two weeks that I havent been my self.  
"Whats going on with you man? You seem so down lately"Hardy said '' Do you remember that girl that was with us when I read my short story?" I silently prayed to myself that he didnt remember that she was my student.  
"Oh, you mean you'r student?" Hardy asked with his smirk "Yeah well we just recently told her parents about us and they didnt take it too well."  
"Well I imagine the wouldn't"

Aria's Pov My parents and I decided to walk to the resturant because it was a nice night and its not that far. We were just aproaching the resturant when I saw Ezra and his friend Hardy enjoying their dinner. I froze in my spot and stopped walking as I saw them. Just when Ezra saw me, my parents stop and look at who I was staring at. He was staring straight back at me with fear and want in his eyes. I imagine my face mirorred his. Shocked and nervous of what was to come.

Ezra's Pov I had just finished telling Hardy about all the stuff thats going on with Aria when I saw her Ella and Byron about to enter the resturant Hardy and I were curently sitting in. Aria held my stare with a longing looks exchanged and I heard Hardy excuse him self to the bathroom, just as Aria was about to walk away I got up from my chair and walked out the resturant only to find her being dragged away by her father.

Aria's Pov My parents were telling me to keep walking and that we will go somewhere else for dinner. I managed to break the intense stare that Ezra and I were sharing and began walking away as much as it broke my heart. My parents were now walking behind me making sure I didnt turn back. We were just far enough for me to faintly hear the door to the resturant open and hear Ezra call my name. My head whipped around to see him standing there unsure of what to do. I pushed passed my parent and we gradually walked toward each other. I was standing infront of him before i threw my arms around is neck and pulled him tightliy to me in a hug that we both very much needed.

Ella's Pov I turned around just in time to see aria throw her arms around Ezra's neck and his arms wrap around her torso. How could Aria persue this, dating a teacher even if he isnt her teacher anymore its still wrong but hey im no better I went back to Byron after he cheated on me with his student. I was pulled from my thoughts when I realized that Byron was walking up to them, I decided to follow him because someone needs to keep him from beating the crap out of Ezra. Just when we were aproaching them I realized how serious this was and how the love in their eyes was real.

Ezra's Pov My arms were tightning them selves around Arias waist as I realized how scared she was of what was about to happen. I was whispering things in her ear to try and calm her down and it seemed to work when I told her that I wasnt going any where. She relaxed into my arms. I placed small kisses on the top of her head. she sighed. Aria's Pov I stood on my tippy toes to quickly brush my lips against his baby soft ones. As I did this I felt my mom and dads presence behind us. I turned around to see them staring at us. My dad was trying to stay calm and not make a scene.  
"Aria its time to leave. Now.''  
" Its ok Aria, I'll see you soon" Ezra whispered in my ear, quietly so my parents wouldn't hear.  
I looked up at him with love in my eyes and stood on my tipy toes to press my lips to his. He responded with as much want. We both reluctantly pulled away.  
"I love you." I looked deep into his eyes as I said that " I love you too baby." He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. We walked away from each other. I was met by my parents giving me the evil eye.  
To night was going to be a long night.  



End file.
